Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communications such as voice, data, video, etc. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple access terminals by sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth and transmit power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, 3GPP Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems. Typically, a wireless communication, system comprises several base stations, wherein each base station communicates with a mobile station using a forward link and each mobile station (or access terminal) communicates with base station(s) using a reverse link.
Generally, a wireless multiple-access communication system can simultaneously support communication for multiple wireless terminals. Each terminal communicates with one or more base stations via transmissions on the forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink) refers to the communication link from the base stations to the terminals, and the reverse link (or uplink) refers to the communication link from the terminals to the base stations. This communication link may be established via a single-in-single-out (SISO), multiple-in-signal-out (MISO) or a multiple-in-multiple-out (MIMO) system.
A MIMO system employs multiple (NT) transmit antennas and multiple (NR) receive antennas for data transmission. A MIMO channel formed by the NT transmit and NR receive antennas may be decomposed into NS independent channels, which are also referred to as spatial channels, where NS≦min {NT, NR}. Each of the NS independent channels corresponds to a dimension. The MIMO system can provide improved performance (e.g., higher throughput and/or greater reliability) if the additional dimensionalities created by the multiple transmit and receive antennas are utilized.
A MIMO system supports a time division duplex (TDD) and frequency division duplex (FDD) systems. In a TDD system, the forward and reverse link transmissions are on the same frequency region so that the reciprocity principle allows the estimation of the forward link channel from the reverse link channel. This enables the eNB (Evolved Node B) to extract transmit beamforming gain on the forward link when multiple antennas are available at the eNB.
A UE requires an eNB serving a cell in which it is currently located to facilitate communications. However, when the UE moves from its current location, it may cross over into coverage area associated with another eNB which may be able to better serve the UE. This requires the UE to perform handover from the currently serving eNB to the new eNB. However, the signaling between the UE and the eNBs needs to be optimized in order to provide reliable communications.